Traditionally, electrical components, such as a dome light in a motor vehicle, utilize round wires to provide the electrical connection. Currently, these components use an integrated circuit soldered to wire or have another sort of connector connected to wire in order to provide the electrical current to these features. However, this method is becoming more and more outdated as interest grows in flat flexible cables to replace the typical methods for powering components in motor vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,513,959 uses FFC's as a way of providing the necessary electrical connection for electrical equipment. However, this patent is clear in its claims that it is a “vehicle ceiling-mounting electric equipment assembly” Also, the '959 patent utilizes a different manner in making the connection between the FFC and the electrical wiring. In the '959 patent, there is a notch lie for the FFC in the wall. The FFC is passed through the notch and the distal end of the FFC is electronically connected by welding or press clamping.
Using FFC's instead of traditional components to provide an electrical connection is a more simplified and many times, a less expensive method of providing an electrical connection for motor vehicle components, such as in a dome light, window, etc. Using FFC's, as done in this invention, eliminates the need for separate connector on wire harness, reduces the time to install and secure connector to component, has an overall wire harness cost savings, and optimizes use of FFC with a trim and skived end.